


An Understatement

by Amaeliss



Series: 221 Trek Verse [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: 221 Trek Verse, Anthea (Sherlock) Appreciation, Anthea (Sherlock)-centric, Awesome Nyota Uhura, But also she hates him, F/F, James T. Kirk & Nyota Uhura Friendship, James T. Kirk is a Little Shit, weird ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26948338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaeliss/pseuds/Amaeliss
Summary: If Nyota and Anthea have one thing in common, it's finding James Kirk annoying. Oh, and loving each other.
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Nyota Uhura, Nyota Uhura/Anthea
Series: 221 Trek Verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966468
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	An Understatement

**Author's Note:**

> The idea came from the Mystrade Reading Club discord server. It's weird. It makes no sense. I freaking love it.

Anthea let herself fall on the sofa. She had met the Enterprise captain on her way to her flat, and the discussion had left her with a headache.

"James Tiberius Kirk is an annoying bitch.  
\- That's an understatement."

She turned to see her girlfriend sitting at her desk padd in hand, smirking at her comment. Nyota continued:

"He's not mean, really, but gosh the man is an himbo. And I'm pretty sure he doesn't know how to communicate without flirting. And he's stubborn. And impulsive. And-"

Anthea can't hold back her laughter at this point, effectively cutting short her girlfriend's rant.

"I'm sorry he is your superior. Do you want me to abduct him? I could ask Mycroft..."

Nyota shakes her head, bemused.

"Nah. He's still a good Captain. Somehow."

**Author's Note:**

> I (we) have a quite a lot of headcanons in this verse, so, there probably will be more.


End file.
